


I Want a Baby

by cosmicArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is still a filthy shipper, Awkward, Awkward Sex, Babies, Don't Read This, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm counting it, If this was a longer story then slow burn would make more sense, Is this a slow burn?, It's in the title, Lots of stuff happens in not so many pages, Oops, Sans is a goober, Short, Slow Burn, Starting A Family, This is DUMB, be warned, bone child, but there is still like, check ups, expliced sexual scenes, he gets you pregnant, kinda short, pregnancies, slow burn?, sorta - Freeform, super dumb, the writer doesn't know what she's doing, there isn't romance till the end, two or three sex scenes, weird stuff, what did you expect?, what the fuck is wrong with you?, whatever, you are weird in this, you want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: You stand in front of his house. This is your last chance to do this with someone you trust. After this, you will have to either do this artificially or try and hire someone for it. Both of which are things you don’t want to spend money on if you can help it. Which is of course why you are standing in front of Sans’ house about to ask him the most awkward thing in your entire history as friends.





	1. Awkward Question

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!  
> a new fic in the works XD  
> sorta  
> I actually already have all the chapters written ^^;  
> just need to post them but I'm not gonna do a mass post  
> It'll be spaced out to happen every two days ;3  
> so enjoy I guess ^^;
> 
> I wrote this because I have been having these sudden urges to just  
> go out and get pregnant!  
> idfk know why, but whenever I have that urge I feel like going out and doing what reader did here  
> I don't of course  
> I'm not ready for a baby yet even if I really want one ^^;  
> the reasoning is the same for me as well  
> like this would be why I do this instead of the other thing.  
> anyway enjoy XD  
> (did I already say that?)  
> whatever  
> enjoy ^^;

You stand in front of his house. This is your last chance to do this with someone you trust. After this, you will have to either do this artificially or try and hire someone for it. Both of which are things you don’t want to spend money on if you can help it. Which is of course why you are standing in front of Sans’ house about to ask him the most awkward thing in your entire history as friends.

You take a deep breath “whoo” and open the door. “Sans?” you call out. He should be home today if you remembered his schedule correctly. Ah, there he is.

“Oh. Hey there Bud. What’s up?” he asks then yawns as he makes his way downstairs.

You giggle before you say “the ceiling.” You both share a short laugh at that before you put on your serious face. “Uh actually, I had something to ask you.” you take a seat on his green couch and fidget with your fingers. He can practically see the tension and takes a seat next to you.

“Alright fire away. Ya know you can ask me anything. After all, _water_ friends for?” he asks you with a small elbow nudge. You chuckle nervously at that.

“Well, I mean. I know that already of course, but this question: er more of a request actually. It’s uh pretty out there.” you say nervously. You wring your hands before you turn to look at his face.

Sans looks supportive. He’s definitely willing to hear you out which is nice at least. You wonder if he will help you. He makes a motion to continue so you swallow, and open your mouth a few times before you take another deep breath. Oh gosh, you are so nervous!

“Iwanttohaveababy,” you say in a rush. You close your eyes as you wait for him to absorb what you said.

It takes a couple of seconds, but eventually, he responds. “Did ya say you want t’ have a baby?” his voice is so carefully neutral that you can’t for the life of you figure out if he is freaked out or not.

“Y-yes.” you start with a breath. “I decided a few days ago. I want a baby, b-but as you know I’m...not married or dating. So I thought to myself, ‘hey I have a lot of guy friends that I trust. Maybe one of them could help me.’ so….” you trail off at that.

“So ya asked me?” he finished.

“Well yeah. You’re a guy friend that I trust, b-but I didn’t ask you first. Not that I wouldn’t!” you say quickly. “I just decided to start with the ones I’ve known the longest you know? Uhm you’re the last one I’ve asked. Everyone else said no.” you finish with a sigh.

All your other guy friends felt too weird about trying to get one of their longtime friends pregnant. They felt that it might change your relationship with them, and none of them wanted that. But all you want is a baby. No strings attached, or anything. Still, though, you respect their wishes and didn’t try to push them to help you since it is a pretty far out request.

“Hmm. Well I mean. I guess I c’n sorta understand? Why don’t ya just do that other thing single women do though? Artificial insemination er whatever.” he finally asks. You expect this question. Especially since every single one of your guy friends asked you this as well.

“It feels too… fake. I don’t know how else to describe it. It just doesn’t feel real. I want to do this as naturally as possible you know? That means finding someone to uhm… h-help me conceive a baby with, but at the same time, I want the potential father to be someone I trust. I don’t want some stranger handling my body you know?” you chance a glance at Sans’ face to see a carefully neutral face just like the tone of his voice.

You look back down at your lap as you continue. “P-plus artificial insemination costs’ money, and while I’m not really strapped for cash I want to be able to save up as much as I can for when I bring this baby into the world. Of course, I’ll still do it if you end up saying no. I just thought it would be nice if I knew the father you know?” you look back up at his face here. This part needs to be said face to face.

“You’re my last chance to have my baby with someone I trust, but Sans, I don’t want you to feel pressured to say yes. I have other options that I can and will use if you say no, and I won’t bring it up again if this makes you feel weird. Most of the reasons I’m asking you for this are more to do with personal preference than anything else.” you finish with a shrug.

There, you said it. Last chance to do this with someone you trust, and you certainly hope he says yes. Of course, you understand if he says no. This is pretty out there after all. You look back down at your lap as you let Sans think about all this.

After a few minutes of tense sitting, and contemplation you get up for a drink. “I’m going to get some tea. Do you want anything?” you ask. You look at Sans in time to see him nod. He still looks to be in deep thought. You wince and hope you haven’t ruined your friendship with him.

Just as you set up the kettle Sans comes into the kitchen “Do ya think you could leave ta give me some alone time t’ think about this?” he asks. You spin around since you didn’t hear him come in, and takes few seconds to calm down from your startle. Then you register what he said.

“Oh. Oh of course! Yes, of course, I can give you time. Have all the time in the world to think. Of course, I’ll just uh go.” you say quickly before you turn the stove off, and start to leave.

Sans grabs your arm lightly as you pass him “hey hey. It’s ok Bud. This won’t change our friendship ok? Yer too cool to lose as a friend over somethin’ like this.” he says to you lightly. You let out a sigh of relief and smile at him. That is certainly a weight off your shoulders.

“Thank you Sans,” you respond with. You give him a hug and make your way out of his house. Time to play the waiting game you guess.


	2. Awkward Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are standing in front of Alphys place. You decided to ask her about making sure your baby will be healthy since you are a monster, and a human trying to conceive. Of course, it’s possible for you to have a kid together, but it’s still rare. You are glad Sans decided to say yes to your request. You suspect this awkward aura around you both whenever you are together will persist for quite awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful XP  
> don't read this  
> (I'm kidding please do ^^; )  
> I feel like Alphys is a little OOC?  
> kinda?  
> I tired ok? ^^;

You and Sans are standing in front of Alphys place. You decided to ask her about making sure your baby will be healthy since you are a monster, and a human trying to conceive. Of course, it’s possible for you to have a kid together, but it’s still rare. You are glad Sans decided to say yes to your request. You suspect this awkward aura around you both whenever you are together will persist for quite awhile.

That’s fine though, and you’re glad he said yes to this. You don’t want to think about what you would have to do if you were left with only the two remaining options. You breathe out and grab Sans’ hand for support. “Welp lets get this over with yeah?” you ask him with a glance his way. He grins nervously and nods. You both walk in.

“Hey Alph. Bud an’ I have a question for ya. D’ya got time?” Sans calls into her house. Undyne would be too excitable about this so you both chose a day you knew she would be at work while Alphys would be home. There she is coming out of the basement. She looks tired.

She rubs her eyes before she sees you two. “O-oh. Hey Sans and (Y/N), wh-what can I do for y-you?” she asks with a yawn. You and Sans share a look before you both take a seat in her living room. Alphys seems to sense the tension and sits down with you. “W-what going on you guys?”

You look at Sans for support and he gently squeezes your hand. You turn back to Alphys and breath out. “W-well uhm. I want to have a baby, and Sans said he would help me. So we both thought it would be a good idea to ask someone to help us make sure it’s healthy.” you say carefully but quickly.

Alphys sits there for a few minutes just staring. You think you might have broken her. Then she shrieks “OH M-MY GOSH YOU ARE HAVING A BABY TOGETHER?!? TH-THIS IS MY OTP COMING TO LIFE! ICANTWAITTOMEETTHELITTLEBONEHEAD! OHAND(Y/N)YOUANDSANSWILLBHAVESUCHACUTEBABYTOGETHER,ANDICANBABYSITTHEMANDGIVETHEMMYINVENTIONSAND-” you put your hand over her mouth before she can get any further.

“No Alphys. We aren’t, you know, together? I just want a baby, and asked all my guy friends to help me. Sans is the one who said yes. And since he is a monster I wanted to make sure that my baby would be healthy. We aren’t, dating or anything. He’s just being a pal and helping me out.” you explain carefully.

Alphys looks over to Sans with your hand still over her mouth, and you see Sans nod out of the corner of your eye. Once she sees this she sags and you take your hand away from her face. “O-oh I see. Well, th-that’s disappointing. But s-still you and Sans having a b-baby together huh? I b-bet it will be so c-cute!” Alphys takes a moment to squee at the mental image.

You blush at that and cough. So awkward. This makes it more awkward than before. “So… will you help us then?” you ask carefully.

Alphys smiles at you “O-of course I’ll help you! What are friends for a-after all?” she stands from her seat and leads you both back down-stairs to her personal Lab. It’s very clean as a lab should be except for her desk which is so cluttered you can’t see it at all.

She takes a few minutes typing out and printing some papers that she hands to you and Sans to fill out. While she has you doing that she takes out a mortar and pestle, and starts to grind some things together before pressing them into molds. Setting them into a small toaster oven off to the side.

“What are those?” you ask her.

“O-oh. those are some pills that you will h-have to take to help make the pregnancy stick. F-filling out those papers w-will help with future checkups, a-and also will help me to d-determine how many you need to t-take before you uhm, d-do the d-d-d-do.” she starts blushing furiously at the end as do you and Sans.

Right. You almost forgot about that part. It’s a part of most pregnancies so of course, you shouldn’t have forgotten so easily. Suppose you don’t want to think about it and make this whole thing more awkward than it needs to be. Well, you’re thinking of it now!

You try to put it out of your mind and finish filling out the paper. After you hand it back to Alphys she runs a small series of tests on you to further determine how much you need to take before you should try the first time. Every time she mentions that particular part of your plan you turn into a tomato temporarily. So awkward.

She also runs some tests on Sans before she fills a small bottle with some of the finished pills. “Ok now b-be sure to take o-one a day until the whole b-bottle is empty. As s-soon as you eat the last one, c-call Sans. You will want t-to uh, do that before the day h-has passed.” you all blush again at that. It’s hard not to bring up.

“I k-know it’s emb-berasing, but I n-need you to call me after s-so that we can check and see if it w-worked,” she adds on. You both nod at this with your respective blushes. “R-right ok then. That’s all I c-can do for now. I’ll s-see you both later alright?” at your nod again Alphys leads you out of her house.

“Thank you for this Alphys,” you say to her with a hug.

“O-oh no p-problem at all (Y/N). Glad to h-help. Plus this will b-be the perfect way t-to examine a pregnancy b-between a monster and a human f-from start to finish!” she says excitedly. Then she blanches “oh wait. N-not that your baby will b-be a science experiment! I d-didn’t mean t-to make it sound that way!”

“Hey hey, it’s ok Alphys, I get it. I understand. You don’t need to freak out. It’s ok.” You quickly reassure her. She slowly calms down from that and gives you a nervous smile.

“W-well if you say so. Uhm… bye” she waddles back into her house and closes the door on you.

You and Sans stand out in front of her house again, and you glance down at the bottle. “How many d’ya think is in there?” Sans asks suddenly.

You give him a glance before you stare back at the bottle. “I suppose we will have to wait and see.” then you take one out and swallow it.


	3. Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You empty the pill into your hand. This is the last one in the bottle. You have been calling Sans every five days to give him an update on your progress, and now you swallow your saliva when you think about calling him for this. You breathe deep and get out your phone. Texting him a short message you fill a glass with water to make swallowing the pill easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew boy, ok here's the first 'smut' chapter XP  
> I tried to make it as stiff and awkward as possible?  
> but idk if I did a good job ^^;  
> uuuuh  
> enjoy??

You empty the pill into your hand. This is the last one in the bottle. You have been calling Sans every five days to give him an update on your progress, and now you swallow your saliva when you think about calling him for this. You breathe deep and get out your phone. Texting him a short message you fill a glass with water to make swallowing the pill easier.

Budding Rose_7:45

          -Last one-

You hit send and toss back the pill with the water. You want to call Sans of course, but you feel like you would lose your nerve to tell him if you had to say it out loud. You hear a pop sound from the living room and breath in deep. He’s here.

You walk out into your living room to see him standing next to your couch. “Hey,” you say.

“Hey,” he says back.

“So uhm. You really want to help me with this huh?”

“Yeah I mean, I already said I would.”

“Cool, cool. Just uh, you know, you can always back out if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“Same to ya Bud.”

“Right… ok then. Shall we?” your face colors at this bit.

“Right” his does too as you lead him back into your room.

You had cleaned up a little in preparation for this. Changed your sheets. Removed some of your stuffed animals. Added some more blankets. There was no way this was going to be anything but awkward, but at least you could make it physically comfortable right?

“So uhm I had some questions before we start. That is, uh, about the act itself?” Sans starts. You turn to him and sit down on your bed. “So this is to get ya pregnant yeah? So, do ya care if… if ya c-cum or not?” you both blush more so at this.

“W-well I mean. I wouldn’t be opposed of course, but it doesn’t matter if I do. This is all about fulfilling my desire for a baby. You can try if you want though.” you mumble out. Guh, way to make it more awkward (Y/N)!

“All right, t-then how do ya feel about kissin’?” he asks next.

You blush even more at that. “You w-want to kiss me?” you question. Sans gives a shallow nod after a few seconds. “W-well uhm. That feels a little too intimate for our level of relationship, you know despite w-what we are about to do. It just feels like something only people who are committing to each other should do you know?” you answer.

“Right, right ok then. That was all I wanted to ask. So… do you want ta just...” he pantomimes taking off your clothing.

You take a deep breath and blush even more while you take off your shirt. You’re not very overly confident of your body. Just get it over with! You knew this would be awkward as soon as you asked him to do this for you. You just want a baby so bad. Shucking off your pants and undergarments as well you turn to look at him.

You sit on your bed; naked as the day you were born, and wait for Sans to take off his clothes. He does after a few seconds of gathering his own nerve, and you see a naked skeleton for the first time. He’s quite beautiful which you never thought would ever come to mind when looking at your best friend.

You shake away the thought to keep from making this worse, and gesture over to the other side of your bed. He shuffles over and climbs onto the other end. You both sit there facing each other for a few moments.

“So do I just…” you start to lay down. Sans blushes even more at this somehow and crawls over you. He looks bigger than usual hovering over you. He’s sweating and blinks a few times before wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

“Ok so... ok. This might be a bit weird Bud. Just uh give me a moment?” you chuckle nervously at that. This whole situation is weird. He sits down; straddling your hips, and closes both of his eye sockets. You see a flash from his chest that starts making its way down his body to his pelvis.

The blue light flashes again when it gets there, and starts to coalesce into a vague phallus shape. The longer Sans spends with his eyes closed in concentration the more detail it gains. Pretty soon he has a glowing blue hard-on jutting out from his pelvis. He seemingly has forgotten where he is because he grabs it, and gives it a few strokes.

“Ok, ok right. Uhm are you ready then Bud?” he suddenly asks looking at you. You jolt and look back up at his face. Both his eye sockets are open, and you see his right eye socket devoid of light while he left one glows, and pulses with a bright blue, and yellow light. He still has that blush spread across his face as you also probably do.

You nod at that and close your eyes shut tight. He shuffles back and spreads your legs out with his hands. You jolt when you feel one of his hands at your entrance. You cover your face with your hands at that. Oh god, this is so embarrassing!

“Sorry sorry,” he says suddenly pulling away. “Just never seen a human one of these ya know? An’ I uh did some research for this? I was gonna uh stretch you out to make it easier.” he mumbles.

You breathe a few times before responding. “It’s fine, I just... I wanna get this over with. I know I want a baby, but this is almost too embarrassing to bare.” your hands still cover your face when you hear Sans chuckle nervously.

“Right. Ok. Let’s do this then.” he says quietly. Repositioning you both until you can feel his conjured length against your hole. You both grunt as he starts pushing in. You throw your hands on the bed and grip your sheets at the feeling. Your eyes squeeze shut as he pushes in until he is seated fully inside you.

“Ya still good up there Bud?” he asks. You nod and pant. He starts pulling out and you throw your left arm over your face. You repeat a mantra in your head as he starts to pick up the pace. ‘ _It’s just sex, it’s just sex, it’s just sex._ ’ you just keep in mind that it’s just to get you pregnant, and that makes it better at least.

Then he hits something inside you, and you stop thinking about anything for a few seconds. You let out a moan you had no way of stopping which makes Sans absolutely freeze. You throw your hands over your mouth and stare wide-eyed at him.

“Fuck” he mutters before he flips you over, and resumes. You shove your face into your bed sheets to hide away as you let out another loose moan. Your hands grip the sheets harshly right next to your face at all these new sensations. This position certainly feels different from before. Sans seems to have given himself entirely over to the act as he pistons in and out of you furiously.

Or maybe he just wants this to be over with as much as you do? Either way, it means that he cums much sooner than you thought he would. You don’t end up cumming, but that’s fine. You think you might have been even more embarrassed if you managed to cum from this awkward encounter. It’s surprising that Sans did at all!

He pulls out and flops over next to you. You lay down next to him and catch your breath. “So… that happened,” he says after a few moments. You nod at that. You still need to call Alphys about all this too. Who knew having a baby would be so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screw this!  
> I want this out there!  
> have one a day XP  
> (fuck, just take my trash!)  
> DX


	4. Awkward Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stand in front of Alphys house again. Sans is with you once again as well. You told him he didn't have to be here with you, but he said that he’s going to be there through the whole thing. As a good friend should be. Especially one that might have gotten a good friend pregnant. You couldn’t argue with that, so here you both are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to ask my mom a lot of stuff regarding being pregnant for this one ^^;  
> I know nothing!!  
> after that I started looking these things up and actualy had to re-write a bunch of stuf XD  
> oops ^^;
> 
> hope that this is a good chappie :D  
> enjoy???

You stand in front of Alphys house again. Sans is with you once again as well. You told him he didn't have to be here with you, but he said that he’s going to be there through the whole thing. As a good friend should be. Especially one that might have gotten a good friend pregnant. You couldn’t argue with that, so here you both are.

Last week you had done the deed and visited Alphys as she asked you to. She gave you a good prognosis for it to stick, but remarked that human pregnancies must be different from monster pregnancies. She gave you another pill bottle full of daily pills and told you to come back next week.

You both walk in and are immediately lead down to the lab by an excited Alphys. “Th-this is so exciting! Now w-we can check to see if it worked, and then maybe we can celebrate if it did!” she’s practically glowing with her excitement.

Meanwhile, you felt like you’re going to barf. You take it as a good sign, but it might just be nerves. She leads you into an examination room that she must have just recently set up. It certainly looks new, and clean.

She leads you past the bed to another door which houses a bathroom. You give her a questioning look. “W-we’ll have to do a pregnancy test. You c-could check with human ones, b-but since this is between a m-monster and a human I th-thought it might be better to h-have me check it.” at this point she has given you a glass, and gently pushed you into the room.

Upon closing the door you realize what she wants you to do and blush furiously. You hate this part of checkups. You decide to make sure about what she wants just in case maybe it was different for monsters. “Uhm Alphys? This is what I think it is right?” you call out.

“Oh, uhm y-yes. Please pee in the cup,” she calls back to you. You groan at that and lament how embarrassing this is. You get it over with as quickly as you can and walk out with your gross excretion in hand in the cup. This might have been better if you didn’t know your doctor personally, but you chose Alphys so you do.

You hand the glass to her. She carefully pours some of it into a smaller glass and sets the first glass aside. “I’ll b-be right back ok? Feel fr-free to sit on the examination t-table,” she tells you before she walks out of the room back into the main part of her lab.

You sit on the table with some help from Sans since it’s slightly taller than the both of you, and wait in awkward silence for Alphys to get back.

“So… do ya think it worked?” Sans asks.

“I think it did, or at least I certainly hope it did,” you answer back.

You both sit up straighter when Alphys finally walks back in. “Well, c-congratulations! Y-you are pregnant (Y/N)! It s-seems to have worked just like I thought it w-would.” she says with a smile. You smile back at her, and then barf all over her floor.

“Oh… y-you must have morning sickness. W-well that would have definitely h-helped us to know you are pregnant without d-doing all of this.” Alphys says to you shyly. You groan at that and hurl some more of your food all over the floor.

Sans holds your hair back from your face so that you don’t get it all gross from vomit. This continues for a little longer with a bucket that you managed to get from someone. Alphys activated a cleaning-bot she has available that gets to work mopping up your vomit.

Pretty soon you are finished with your little morning sickness spell. “P-perhaps we should move this to the l-living room. It’s c-certainly more comfortable than the e-examination table.” Alphys suggests. You all agree and Sans helps you to the couch.

You would normally try to shun his help, but you did just vomit up your stomach, and probably most of your other vital organs from the way you feel right now. You groan on the couch while Alphys sends Sans to the store for some ginger tea. “It h-helps with this sort of thing from w-what I have read,” she explains.

You nod at that. You trust Alphys otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now. It takes a few long minutes before Sans gets back with the tea all the while you are groaning on the couch. They quickly make you a cup and add a considerable amount of sugar to curb the taste. Ginger tea is not a tea you enjoy at all.

“D-do you wanna watch some anime? I h-had something else planned for if you w-were pregnant, but it seems like a b-bad idea now that you’re v-vomiting already.” Alphys suggests. You both nod at that. Anime seems like a good idea.

She sets up a short 12 episode series you all binge watch to celebrate the news. You aren’t really paying attention though. You spend the whole time thinking about how you're going to tell everyone.

Soon enough it’s time to leave. Hugs are exchanged, and Alphys gives you another bottle of pills. “R-remember. Take one a d-day.” she reminds you. You nod at her with a smile and one more hug.

Sans takes you home on his bike very carefully. Perhaps you should get a van or something now that you’re for certain with child. He walks you up to your door. “Well, I guess it worked huh?” Sans says.

“Yup I guess so…” you respond back.

You stand there awkwardly for a few moments before you grin and start laughing. “O-oh man! I can’t believe you got me pregnant! Hah! That’s hilarious.” Sans grins back at you and laughs along with you.

“Y-yeah it is, isn’t it? Heh”

You both smile after your short giggle fit before exchanging hugs and parting ways. At least that awkward air between you both has finally evaporated.


	5. Awkward News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting to be hard to keep it a secret from all your friends for much longer. Not that they could really tell of course, but you were so excited for everyone to know that it was becoming hard to not bring it up every time you visited someone. A few of the reasons you had put it off so long in the first place was that you didn’t know how to tell them, and there was always a chance you could miscarry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could have gone two ways.  
> obviously, I chose this way, but the other way it could have gone would be extreame outrage from at least half the room about being a single mother with monster spawn.
> 
> glad I didn't do that XD  
> anyway uh  
> enjoy I guess?

It’s getting to be hard to keep it a secret from all your friends for much longer. Not that they could really tell of course, but you were so excited for everyone to know that it was becoming hard to not bring it up every time you visited someone. A few of the reasons you had put it off so long in the first place was that you didn’t know how to tell them, and there was always a chance you could miscarry.

The thing is the longer you still have them in there the less likely they are to die in there. At 2 and a half months in you finally, decide to get everyone together to tell them you’re pregnant. You and Sans decide to use Alphys house so that you can distract them with anime after the announcement. You really don’t want to have to deal with questions about your decision when it’s already so far underway.

You invite all your human and monster friends along with your parents, and siblings. You tell them all that it’s just a really big anime party to cover up what it really is. There is nobody the wiser. Probably. It makes it easier to think that no one has guessed yet.

“Th-this is a lot of people i-isn’t it (Y/N)?” Alphys suddenly says from right next to you. You look at her a nod. You know a lot of people huh?

“It’ll be fine… probably. You got the anime in?” you respond while looking out over the living room. At her nod, you take a breath and go get Sans from the kitchen. He is sitting at the island counter with a bottle of ketchup in hand. He’s sweating like a dog. “Nervous much?”

“Of course I am Bud. I just gotta admit to all my family an’ friends that I got a good friend of mine pregnant. Not ta mention how we‘re gonna explain how it came about. I understand where you were coming from when ya asked me, but not a lot of people are gonna get it.” He responds back.

“Hey, come on it’ll be fine yeah? If you really want, I don’t have to tell people that you’re the father,” you say consolingly. You walk up to his side and pat his back.

He shakes his head at that. “Nah Bud, I told ya I would be there for you through the whole thing, that means also takin’ responsibility for what we did,” he responds.

You grab his hand in your and give it a squeeze. “Thanks, Sans. that means a lot.” you both spend a few more seconds getting ready. “Well, I guess we should go tell them eh?”

Sans nods, and you both get up. Walking into the living room you see that everyone is there. You take a deep breath and walk with Sans in tow to the front of the room.

“Hey guys, uhm thank you for coming to the party. And thanks to Alphys for hosting it.” you begin. It’s aggravating that not everyone is paying attention. “Uh, before we start I wanted to tell you all something. It would be a huge weight off my chest so if you could all uhm listen up?” it takes a few seconds before everyone is paying attention.

“Wheew boy, ok uuuh…. I’m… p-pregnant.” you say after a few more seconds of standing there terrified. Absolute silence.

Then the whole room erupts into noise. Everyone is so excited for you! You smile at all the support you have generated from all your loved ones!

“Who’s the father?!” you brother calls out. You and Sans flinch before he raises his free hand. This raises even more excited wails from the gathered people.

You have no chance at all to distract this mob with anime as they all swarm around you both and bombard you with questions. It takes practically the whole time you planned for the party to explain what all went down and why.

Soon enough everyone is leaving Alphys’ house with excited whispers and high spirits. Which of course leave you Sans Alphys Undyne and Papyrus to clean up the mess. Which is ok since you had all insisted that it was your party and they were the guests so you should clean it.

The only reason Papyrus is helping is that he didn’t want to leave it up to only his brother and a pregnant woman. In fact, you and Sans are both sitting down to the side with Alphys while Undyne and Papyrus compete to see who can clean up the fastest.

“Well, that went… better than I expected.” you think to yourself out loud. You hear mumbles of assent from Sans and Alphys at that. The cacophony of noise from the two cleaners putters out as they finish, and plop themselves down on the couch next to you all.

“HEY PUNK! Why didn’t I hear about you being pregnant SOONER huh?!” Undyne exclaims at you. You shrug at her nervously. You have no excuse really, and you had answered that question earlier. It’s her fault for not believing you.

“I think that this has been enough excitement for one day. I’m gonna go home” you say tiredly. It’s been a big day after all. You haul your tired self to your feet and give everyone a hug before you trudge out the door.

You are somewhat surprised to see Sans already sitting in the driver's seat of your ‘new to you’ van. You raise a brow at him, but he just chuckles good-naturedly and opens the passenger side door.

“Just thought I’d give ya a ride ya know?” he says with a shrug. You smile at him.

“Thanks, Sans. You’re a really great friend.” you give him a driver sideways hug from your seat. You both chuckle as you both buckle up and drive off. It’s a quiet, slow drive all the way back to your house. Sans has been unnecessarily careful with everything involving you ever since you learned about being pregnant.

It’s sweet if only a little annoying. You aren’t  _ that _ delicate yet. 

Sans pulls up to your house with you and you both get out of your car. “Hey, thanks for this. All of this. You didn’t have to do any of it.” you say suddenly.

“Hey now, what do I keep saying. Wha…  _ water _ friends for?” he responds with a wink. That pause in the middle is weird, but you put it out of your tired mind for now. You are still absolutely exhausted.

You give Sans a quick hug and get yourself inside and into bed. This day all went way better than expected. Now you just have to make it through the rest of your term without collapsing from exhaustion.


	6. Awkward Encounter Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up today incredibly horny. Your pregnancy has been progressing wonderfully these last 4 months, and Alphys estimated you would deliver your baby at 7 and a half to 8 months rather than the 9 human woman usually deal with. So why do you have to deal with these needs while your body is already strained with growing a person?! It’s awful, and you groaned as soon as you woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you there was gonna be more than one smutty scene XD  
> thought this one isn't truly 'sex'?  
> but I still count it ^^;  
> oh Sans you so helpful XD
> 
> uh, enjoy?????  
> I guess? ^^;

You woke up today incredibly horny. Your pregnancy has been progressing wonderfully these last 4 months, and Alphys estimated you would deliver your baby at 7 and a half to 8 months rather than the 9 human woman usually deal with. So why do you have to deal with these needs while your body is already strained with growing a person?! It’s awful, and you groaned as soon as you woke up.

You had to take off all of your clothing to lessen the number of things touching you. It didn’t help that no matter what you tried you couldn’t get yourself off. Not even a little. You whimpered and whined in bed for three hours. Then you got a text.

You almost ignored it but decided it might be from Alphys which would make it baby related and important. It was from Sans.

Pun Master_11:25

          -Hey bud. Was thinkin a comin over 2day that alright wit u?-

You blanch when you read that he was going to be coming over today. Ever since you started showing he had been coming over more often. He almost didn’t let you do anything anymore. Not by yourself anyway. He was very helpful like that. He even helped you set up the nursery! You were so excited to do it, and Sans was very happy to help you.

Plus it would be too hard to do any further along in your pregnancy, but Sans says he’s coming over again today which would be a bad idea. You don’t know if you could keep yourself from jumping his bones if he is around while you are like this.

Budding Rose_11:27

          -Not today Sans. Would be a bad idea.-

Pun Master_11:28

          -Why’s that Bud?-

Budding Rose_11:29

          -Ugh, I woke up this morning super frigen horny.-

          -I don’t know what I would do if you were in the room-

Budding Rose_11:30

          -Would definitely make it awkward again.-

          -It’s probably for the best if you don’t come over.-

You toss your phone back onto your bedside table after you send your messages and then flop onto your bed to wallow in your need. You squirm and wiggle for a half hour before you get another text. Alphys? Nope not Alphys, it’s Sans again.

Pun Master_11:58

          -If you want I can come over and help ya out.-

          -it sounds like ya need it-

          -an ya know, Ive already seen it all anyway.-

You almost can’t believe what you are reading. Does he even know what he is asking? You body seems to be on autopilot thought since it seems you have typed out a response and sent it already.

Budding Rose_12:01

          -oh god yes please help me.-

          -Shit I mean, sorry you don’t have to-

          -Sorry I don’t know why I sent that-

You jolt when you hear a pop from behind you. You turn your head back to look at who you know is there. Sans stands before you as cool as ever, but for the sweat beading on his brow. “Uh, hey….” he says to you.

You can tell he had only just now read the two new texts. “Uh…” you start only to trail off.

“Sorry sorry I’ll just uh leave,” Sans says with a terribly dark blush.

“No no, wait. You’re already here, a-and you’re right. You have seen it all before. So… I mean if you really want to….” you trail off once more as you look away. You feel your own blush cover your face. This is probably a mistake, but your body just does not care right now. You need release, or you are liable to go bananas!

You feel the bed dip as Sans crawls over to you. You hunch over in embarrassment when you feel him sit down right behind you. “I want to help alright Bud? Is this ok?” he asks you quietly. At your nod, he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you gently into his lap.

He left-hand trails up your front to your breast to cup the flesh there. His right-hand glides across your arm and holds your hand in his to give you something to ground you.

You feel your legs spread involuntarily as he kneads your bosom with his hand. You feel a shudder wrack your body, and pants slip past your lips. “Is this still ok Bud?” Sans asks after a minute or two. You can only nod, and drop your head back onto his shoulder as his hand starts to slip down your torso.

It lingers on your baby bump before soon enough it’s teasing your opening, and your legs spread wider on their own again. You cover your eyes with your free hand and let out an embarrassed groan. Sans chuckles at that, and you feel him press his face into your shoulder blades. “H-how are you so good at this?” you whimper out.

“Remember when I said I did some research? Uh, heh, that was just my way a sayin’ I watched a lot of porn to uh get myself ready.” he chuckles out nervously. You give a weak laugh that gets interrupted by Sans sliding his fingers into you.

“Gugh.  _ mmm _ . D-does watching porn ra-really help then?  _ Hah _ ” you ask between pants. He nods into your shoulder before he gets to work really fingering you. You moan and whimper and arch your back and squirm in his lap. Meanwhile, he has let go of your hand with his right and uses it instead to hold you more firmly to his front.

He alternates between semi-rough fingering to light strokes on your clit, and soon enough you are cumming buckets around his fingers. You shudder on his lap as you feel the waves washing over you. You relax in his hold.

You take a few moments to compose yourself. “Thank you Sans.” you finally say. “It was really nice of you to do this for me, I really appreciate it.” as you finish saying this you look up at his face.

He gives you a warm smile. “Hey now,  _ water _ friends for right? If ya ever need help with this again don’ be afraid to call me up yeah? I’ll always be willing to help out a friend in need.” he offers. You smile and nod weakly before drifting off into a restful sleep.


	7. Awkward Checkup Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for your next checkup with Alphys. This marks your seventh one since you got pregnant. Your baby is growing much faster than normal which must be from Sans being a monster rather than a human. As it is you look like you’re 7 months pregnant while only being a little less than 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this I just want you all to know  
> I know nothing about what is normal for regular checkups at actual hospitals  
> even with a doctor for a mother I have learned nothing! XP  
> this chapter is the product of poor research and creative guesswork :T
> 
> so uh please be kind to it ^^;  
> enjoy???

It’s time for your next checkup with Alphys. This marks your seventh one since you got pregnant. Your baby is growing much faster than normal which must be from Sans being a monster rather than a human. As it is you look like you’re 7 months pregnant while only being a little less than 6.

Last time you had a checkup with Alphys she noticed your energy problems. It seems that you need more magical supplements than usual because Sans has more magic than normal. Which means that the baby had to take more of your already limited magic to compensate. 

Today is mostly about checking hormone levels and getting an ultrasound. You also need to see if you need to take more pills. As it is, you are now on two pills a day. Sans was really sorry about your tiredness and hornyness being his fault. Not that you ever told Alphys about sometimes waking up in the mood.

Rather you would call Sans up to ‘help’ you again. It got less and less awkward the more it happened, and you really like the emotional feelings that come with being so well cared for. Not to mention that he’s somehow really good at getting you off? Like, how is that even possible?

You shake your head on the table. Alphys has you laying down on her examination table with your belly exposed to the air. This is only the third one of these you have ever gotten being as this is your first pregnancy, and you were only so far into your term.

“O-o.k.! I’m b-back. I f-found my bottle of Ultrasound Gel. it w-was under a pile of examination robes.” Alphyst shouts as she rushes back into the room. She looks flushed from all that running around.

“That’s ok. It’s not like I’m doing anything all day for the rest of the day,” you tell her in a soft voice. It’s true too. You had managed to get your boss to give you maternity leave just that little bit early. He’s nice like that. Especially when you explained why you are growing so fast.

“A-all right then. Let’s get this all done with and then w-we can check your uh, everything e-else,” she says before she proceeds with the ultrasound. It’s standard procedure at this point. She spreads the gel on your stomach and presses the wand up against it to get a picture of the baby which shows up on the monitor.

You and Sans both watch the screen with sharp eyes. It’s always a joy to see this being that you have made taking shape, and he likes to check on it’s slowly developing SOUL. You can’t see it since you are a human, and most monsters can’t see it either. Somehow, you managed to get the one guy who could, and he makes sure it’s coming together properly.

“A-alright. here’s the picture of your baby.” Alphys says. They are as beautiful as the last two times you have seen them. “I k-know for sure I can make out the gender this time i-if you wanted to know it.”

“Oh, uh no thank you Alphys. I have always like surprises.” you wipe your face of those small escaping tears. “Aren’t they beautiful Sans?” you whisper to him.

“Heh… yeah,” he whispers back. All three of you look at your beautiful baby for a minute or two before Alphys proceeds to check on their condition. It doesn’t take much longer than a half hour before she deems your baby to be perfectly healthy.

“N-nothing seems to be wrong from what I can see. Your child is d-developing nicely.” Alphys says with a smile. “N-now it’s time to get to your o-own physical examination.”

“Uh right ok. Same as last time?” you ask sitting up. Sans has passed you a damp, warm towel for the gel which you use to wipe off your belly.

“Y-yes it’s going to be the same as l-last time,” she responds while Sans helps you down to the floor. What processes is your average run of the mill examination that all doctors do when they are giving you a physical. Reflex testing, and checking your vision, and looking in your ears.

“W-well you and your baby both appear to be q-quite healthy. Upping the dose to t-two a day seems to have fixed those low energy p-problems from last time. How is your m-mental health?” she continues.

“Oh, it’s fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, and I’ve been keeping track of those potential side effects from taking those pills twice a day. Nothing has changed as of late.” you respond. She nods at that and makes a note on your chart. How she got your medical chart you will never know.

“Wait, what’s this about potential side effects?” Sans asks suddenly. You both give him a look.

“You were there when she explained it weren't you?” you ask incredulously. “Taking two of those pills a day can be dangerous since they are essentially magical supplements. With no way to release the magic I could bloat out, and I might discharge energy into my surroundings. Basically lots of magical shenanigans.” you explain. “Were you not paying attention?” you scold him.

He at least looks sheepish at that before muttering out what might be an apology. “W-well it doesn’t really matter since you're not exp-experiencing any of them. I say you have a c-clean bill of health,” she announces.

“Oh good.” you breathe out. It’s always nice to know you are not ill even if you don’t like people looking at your body. “Are we going to hang out again or are you busy?” you ask. The last few times you have come here for an examination you have always hung out with Alphys watching anime and eating junk food.

It helps that Alphyst can supply most of the things you are craving. Like pickles on pineapple. Or peanut butter spread on strawberries. “Oh. n-no not today. Sorry. I only had this h-hour set aside for you as my f-friend. I’m running late as it i-is. I just g-got put in charge of a rather large project at my w-workplace.” she says shyly.

“Oh! Oh, of course, that’s alright of course. I’m just glad you managed to make time at all!” you quickly assure her. “If you are busy then, of course, you can get back to it. I’ll just be on my way. It’s really fine.” you smile at her and she smiles back.

She leads you out of her house and gives you a hug before turning back inside to get ready for… whatever it is she is doing.

You and Sans both make your way to your van where he once again takes the front seat while you sit passenger side.

“So… what now?” he asks.

You shrug at that. “I don’t know. I guess take me home and ravish me. Unless you can think of something better to do.” you respond.

Sans chuckles before switching on the van. “Nah. That sounds like a plan.” Then he drives you home.


	8. Awkward and Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only a week or so away. Your due date you mean. You are so excited and ready to have this adorable, lovely, beautiful, parasite out of you. You were devastated to know it would be impossible for you to walk around anymore two weeks ago. It’s just not physically possible anymore. Toriel and Sans basically hang around 24/7 these days. They both mother you incessantly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so we are perfectly clear, I have never been pregnant, ever  
> so a lot of the things in this chapter are probably wrong ^^;  
> so sorry vv;
> 
> I did do a lot of research for it, but it is probably still wrong so please don't be too harsh ^^
> 
> uh, enjoy???

It’s only a week or so away. Your due date you mean. You are so excited and ready to have this adorable, lovely, beautiful, parasite out of you. You were devastated to know it would be impossible for you to walk around anymore two weeks ago. It’s just not physically possible anymore. Toriel and Sans basically hang around 24/7 these days. They both mother you incessantly!

You love it! Truthfully, you don’t like having to do things for yourself if you can help it. Living alone keeps that from being the case most of the time, but your pregnant right now. So, of course, the mom friend of the group, and your baby daddy are going to keep you off your feet.

You never expected Sans to be the type to actually physically exert himself for another living being. If the father had been literally anyone else you doubt they would be as proactive in helping you as Sans has been.

You have this little bell that you can use to call upon your two volunteer helpers which you ring now. “Sans?” you call out.

He steps out of the kitchen where he and Toriel are making dinner for all three of you. “Yeah Bud?” he questions.

“Uhm could you rub my feet? They are just absolutely killing me.”

He hums as he walks over, and strips you of your fuzzy socks. “Sure thing Bud.” he purrs. He’s such a goober, and his bones are just perfect for rubbing away all those pesky aches on your feet. You relax in your seat as he works his magic.

“How are you so good at this?” you question softly.

“Foot fetish,” he responds back. You both share a consperital laugh at that. He does like feet a little too much as you had learned a few weeks ago.

Your body is so relaxed you practically melt into your chair. Then you feel a pinch and you wet yourself…. “EEEK” you shriek. “OH MY GOSH! I’m so so sorry Sans!” you exclaim embarrassed.

His eye lights have gone out at all the liquid that now surrounds you. You are lying in a puddle of it… that’s too much to just be pee. “Oh….” your water just broke.

“T-TORIEL!” you and Sans both shout at the same time. She rushes out and freezes when she sees you. 

“Oh dear, it’s happening! I’ll call Alphys!” she rushes. Whipping out her dinosaurous phone she calls someone; probably Alphys, and steps out of the room to tell them what’s up. There is a lot of muffled, excited talking going on in the kitchen.

“OH man OOH geez! What do I do?” Sans freaks out.

“Calm down man, calm down. We have a plan remember? I just need to get to Alphys’ place since she has been my Doctor through this whole thing.” you explain to him calmly.

He grips your hand with his at this “How are you so calm about this?! You are literally on the verge of pushing an entire person out of yourself! And you’re not freaking out?!”

“Of course I’m freaking out, but I can’t let us both freak out about it. So If I have to be the voice of reason between the both of us then I will. So can you PLEASE calm down and let me freak out?!” you say slightly hysterical.

Sans takes a few moments to calm down before nodding. “Alright let’s get ya to Alphys’ place.” he then lifts you; actually  _ lifts you _ , off of your seat and out the door.

“GAH! Sans! I’m too heavy to carry! Put me down!” you yelp as he quickly steps his way over to your van.

He doesn't respond as he magics open the passenger side door and sets you gently onto the seat there. He then teleports to the other side of the car and starts it up.

“Wait what about Toriel?!” you questions now letting yourself panic.

“She’ll be fine, she has her own car. And your van isn’t big enough for her anyway,” he responds quickly as he pulls out of your driveway. You hasten to fasten your seatbelt since that seemed to have been forgotten and give a glare at Sans. He sheepishly looks at you before buckling up as well.

It’s a quick tense ride with Sans toeing the speed limit line to get to Alphys house as fast as you possibly can by van. “Sans calm down, go the speed limit alright? I haven't even started feeling my contractions yet. We are still gooOOO-” you groan at the end. Holy fuck is that what that feels like?

Sans panics even more so and speeds up just the little bit extra to get to her house sooner. “SANS! I swear to god if you don’t slow down I will END YOU!” you growl. You will not be having a car accident when you are this close to getting what you want.

You finally make it to Alphys’ in one piece while going only slightly slower than before. You groan at the feeling of another contraction. All of the articles you have read didn’t prepare you at all for this!

“H-hey (Y/N). Do ya remember that thing we did? Lamaze breathing?” Sans says suddenly from right beside you. You nod and quickly remember that hour-long class you took that one time. They told you to stay longer of course, but you’re a busy woman!

Sans picks you up again as you concentrate on breathing and Alphys greets you both at the door. “I-I’ll take it from here Sans,” she says. Sans nods and places you on a wheeled table that Alphys brought with her. You watch him disappear behind a door as you are pulled through it.


	9. Awkward Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stood outside while it was all going on. 35 hours of labor. I can’t imagine it. I feel like such a coward for not being in there when I said that I would, but the last time I was in there to bring them some food I saw… it was…. I’m such a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is told through Sans perspective.  
> I thought it would be a nice change of pace. give everyone a little insight into what the bonehead is thinking. ^^  
> I hope I did good o0o  
> It is the second to last chapter after all ^^;  
> ah, what do I know?  
> it prolly sucks XD  
> but I hope you enjoy it anyway ^^;

I stood outside while it was all going on. 35 hours of labor. I can’t imagine it. I feel like such a coward for not being in there when I said that I would, but the last time I was in there to bring them some food I saw… it was…. I’m such a coward.

The screams finally stopped half an hour ago at least. I was pacing and thinking. Mostly about how (Y/N) was doing, and if she would ever forgive me for not being there at the end. Then Alphyst stepped out.

Stars she looks tired. She sees me and smiles wearily. “H-hey Sans? Could you go i-in there to watch them? I need s-some sleep.” she requested. I nod of course. It sounds like her labor is over anyway.

Alphyst walks over, practically flops onto a nearby couch, and is out like a light. I step through the door she came out of and walk the short distance to the room (Y/N) is being kept in. When I push the doors open I see her. Wow. It’s true what they say. People really do get more beautiful after they have a baby. She is practically radiant.

She looks up and sees me. I can’t believe she has it in her to smile at me after how I abandoned her like that. “Hey Sans,” she whispers. “Come look at our baby.”

I step up to her bed and see the tiny little bundle that she made. “Wow” there is nothing else to say. Her baby is beautiful…. “Wait, our baby!?” I fumble out.

She giggles serenely “oops sorry. I’m a little loopy on hormones and drugs still, but she is part you so that makes her your baby too.” she breathes out. She smiles at me, and I guess her being a little loopy probably makes it easier to forget what I did. “Do you want to hold her?” she asks quietly.

I flinch at that and look at her face. Does she mean that? She can’t really mean that, and yet she is already holding out her baby for me to hold. I gently grab hold so that it doesn’t get hurt, and bring it up close to my chest. “Wow,” I say again after a few seconds.

She is so tiny, and she looks just like me! That is to say, she looks more skeleton than human. Her human charms come from the soft hair growing out of her scalp. It’s green just like her SOUL which is also decidedly human. Her eye sockets are closed so she is probably sleeping. Plus I think I read somewhere that babies don’t open their eyes till much later.

“She’s beautiful,” I whisper out. When I hear no response I look up at (Y/N) again. She’s sleeping soundly. Heh, I guess 35 hours of labor will do that to a person. I sit down with the baby in a nearby chair and just hold her.

The door opens and in walks everyone else. I quickly shush them before they can make any noise and everyone crowds around the baby and (Y/N).

“Oh, my dear. She’s beautiful.” Toriel whispers in tears. Everyone agrees, and they all want to hold the baby so badly. I would let them, but I felt it would be better to wait until the mother woke up to give that kind of permission.

“So when are you gonna marry (Y/N)?” Undyne asks suddenly. I gape incredulously at her.

“What are- and you just- but we’re just- and and!” I sputter. They all laugh silently.

“Oh please bonehead. Like we all can’t see how you look at her.” she rolls her eyes. “You’re smitten! And don’t even try to deny your ‘helpful hands’. You didn’t think Alphys wouldn’t notice any change at all to her hormones?” Undyne chortles.

I blush at that and look back down at the baby. Everyone shares a giggle except for Paps. He just gives Undyne a disapproving look. “Come Now, Everyone. Please Be Respectful.” he chastises. Then he looks at me and says. “But They Are Right Brother. You Are Absolutely In Love With Miss (Y/N).”

I can’t help but sigh. “Yeah… I am. But she doesn't want something like that with me. All she wanted was a baby, and I was just lucky enough to be the one she asked to help her.” I sigh again before bowing down to her baby and nuzzling it.

“Well, you know Sans that can very easily change.” Toriel pointed out.

“Yeah punk! Maybe if you made the first move instead of being a lazy bum you and (Y/N) could be together.” Undyne encouraged enthusiastically.

Everyone nodded at that and I hummed in the back of my not-throat. “Maybe. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask….” I mumble.

“THAT’S the spirit!” Undyne cheers with a slap on my back. This wakes (Y/N) up, unfortunately. “Oops….” she certainly looks apologetic, but I still glare at her.

She looks around and yawns still decidedly tired. “Oh hey guys, what’s up?” she questions. Is she still loopy?

“The ceiling” we all answer. Giggles are shared, and Toriel immediately asks if she can hold the baby.

“Haha of course Tori. Who said you couldn’t?” (Y/N) asks serenely.

“Oh you know, just Sans. He thought it would be best to get permission from the mother before any baby handling was initiated.” as she says this I gently pass the baby into her caring arms. Toriel looks like she is about to cry any second now. “She’s beautiful,” she whispers.

Then it becomes a game of pass the baby around. Everyone is extremely gently with the new life while I just stand off to the side with (Y/N) and watch. “Thank you.” (Y/N) suddenly says from beside me. “For not letting anyone hold her without my permission. That was thoughtful of you if a little unnecessary.”

She giggles at my blush before looking back at the gathering of monster and human friends who all want to see her baby. “What didja name her?” I ask.

She whispers out a word so quietly I almost didn’t hear it. I look back over to her and see her drifting off to sleep again. The word she whispered was “Marigold.”


	10. Awkward Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hours after you wake up, Alphys finally says you can go home. Of course, everyone else keeps you there for another hour while they fawn over you and your baby Marigold. She is such a cutie! You’re glad everyone loves her so much, but you really want to go home now and sleep in your own bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is so awful DX  
> so many discrepancies and hypocritic shit in this chapter
> 
> ugh XP
> 
> anyway, enjoy :T  
> I guess

Three hours after you wake up, Alphys finally says you can go home. Of course, everyone else keeps you there for another hour while they fawn over you and your baby Marigold. She is such a cutie! You’re glad everyone loves her so much, but you really want to go home now and sleep in your own bed!

Finally you and Sans escape to your car. You put the baby in the car seat, and sit in back with her. You have the strange feeling that you are going to be one of those fretful mothers that never leave their child alone. Oh well.

“We all set?” Sans asks from up front.

“Yup. Let’s get out of here before someone asks for another picture.” you joke back. You both share a short tense laugh before Sans hastily buckles up and turns the car on. You see some people waving from the front stoop as you both drive off.

You are slightly ashamed of the sigh of relief you let out once you are finally out of eyesight. Sans laughs at your reaction to finally getting away. “Hey man don’t laugh, I’m tired!” you huff.

“Yeah I know Bud,” he says with a chuckle. He continues driving you home in silence after that. You keep a good watch over your baby and blush when you think about what you said when Sans first walked into that room.

You can not believe you told him she was ‘our baby’. Yeah, technically it’s true, but he isn’t going to be around to help you raise her! Is he? Well, probably not. Why would he? Then again why would he stick around after all he was supposed to do was get you knocked up? Or heck, getting you knocked up in the first place.

No no. (Y/N) don’t put too much thought into it. That would attach strings that you don’t want there! Luckily your house isn’t too far away from Alphys house so you get there pretty quickly. All you want to do is get some sleep and put your baby to bed in her new crib.

After you put her to sleep you go into your kitchen to make yourself some tea. Of course, you are tired, but you don’t think you could go to sleep even though you really want to. So many things to worry about now that you finally have a baby like you have always wanted.

While the tea steeps you notice a roast sitting down on the stove top. It’s cold now of course, but you realize that this must have been what Sans and Toriel were making for dinner before your water broke!

You are starving, so of course, you drag out some plates, and serve yourself up some of that delicious meat! Sans walks into the kitchen as you tuck in and laughs at your reaction to the food.

“Hungry much?” he asks teasingly. You flip him off and he laughs again.

Swallowing, you give him a look. “I haven’t eaten anything since 5 hours before I started giving birth! Of course, I’m hungry,” you grumble before shoving some more food in your mouth.

Sans gives you a soft look before he gathers some food for himself. “Me either. Was too nervous ta eat anything while you were pushing a person out of yur body,” he admits. You give him a nudge at that as you both ravenously eat the entire roast all by yourselves.

It was made by monsters so of course, it was monster food. You didn’t feel full persay since there was nothing in your stomach, but you did get that sense that you should stop eating after you had three plates.

“Whew! That made me feel so much better, and with that, I think I shall…” you stop. Then you blush. Oh lordy, why now?! You are so tired! So tired, and you just gave birth to your beautiful baby! Why do you have to feel horny now?!

Sans notices instantly because of course, he notices. He can read you like a book! He stands up and walks over to you. “Hey, did you want some help with that?” he asks lightly.

You shove him away. “No no. I’m fine, it’s nothing I can probably take care of it myself this time. You know since I’m not pregnant anymore.” you mutter out embarrassed. He doesn’t budge and you back up away from him and hit the counter with your back.

He follows you all the way to the counter and brushes some of your hair away from your face with the back of his hand. “Didn’t I say I would help you if you ever needed it?” he whispers. “After all what are friends for?”

You shudder against the counter at his voice. If he is trying to seduce you it’s working, but this feels different. You’re not pregnant, and you don’t want to be again for a little while longer. Why would he still help you out like this? You look up at his face and think you see a fleeting emotion that might have been adoration.

You look away and try to push him away again. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this,” you confess. “This feels different. I’m not sure our friendship will be the same if I let you help me this time.” you shudder as he leans over and breaths in your ear.

“Would that be so bad?” he questions.

You blush more so at that. “O-of course not. I just don’t know if I want that kind of relationship with anyone,” you whisper.

He nods and backs off a little at that. “I want this ta continue. I would love the chance ta have that kind of relationship with you, but if ya want us to stay as we are, then I’ll respect that an’ back off. Just tell me no right now.” he says to you.

You look up at him with wide eyes. You want that too, you just weren't sure he would as well. You bring your hands up to his face and guide his face down to yours. When your lips press against his teeth in a kiss, he tilts your head back to deepen it. You groan into his mouth at that. Oops. Guess there are strings attached now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was supposed to be a small ending smut at the end of this but it was getting too long ^^;  
> If you want though I can add an extra chapter that is purely the smut that would have happened XD  
> only if you want though ^^;  
> (in case you didn't realize this is the end ^^; I hope you all liked it :D)

**Author's Note:**

> check out my deviant art :D
> 
> http://cosmicartist-2000.deviantart.com
> 
> I draw pics there ^^;
> 
> also, check out my tumlr :D
> 
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com
> 
> I post things there sometimes ^^;


End file.
